


turning the table

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: they don’t get along outside of bed.





	turning the table

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Pi has been on their cases for years to get along.

_You two have so much in common, why do you dislike each other so much?_

_You would probably be best friends if it wasn’t for whatever childish grudge you’re holding._

Surprisingly, neither one of them is Ryo. Shige can get along with Ryo just fine; Ryo is easy. All he has to do is let Ryo have his way and Shige is cool in his book. Shige isn’t usually that agreeable, but he likes Ryo and respects him enough to compromise.

Kamenashi is prissy, picky, and  _impossible_. Shige thinks that the only reason Pi is friends with him at all is because Pi just adapts himself to whoever he’s with, like a social chameleon. Kamenashi doesn’t just need to have his way, he needs to have it exactly how he wants it, down to intricate detail, and he pitches a fit if one little thing falls out of his control.

Shige tries. Everyone he knows is friends with Kame – Pi, Ryo, and even Massu – so he can’t be  _that_  difficult. But every time Shige tries to understand him, Kame flips out about something irrelevant and tells Shige to get out.

“No,” Shige finally argues, standing up for himself as Kame points to his door, chest heaving and eyes narrowed with rage. “You need to calm the fuck down. It’s only a knife. You can buy another one.”

The knife shines in Shige’s hand, the hint of rust on the blade threatening to set off Kame again, but something different flashes in his eyes. The handle hits the perfectly-set table with a loud clang as Kame pounces him, dishes scattering everywhere from Shige’s back connecting with the hard surface and Kame clambering on top of him.

His kiss is like fire, his hands like ice. Shige’s too numbed by the contrasting sensations to even think about pushing him away, welcoming the surprisingly affection and wrapping his arms around the smaller man. Kame kisses like he freaks out and Shige’s mind spins, his arousal growing with Kame straddling him and rocking against him pointedly.

Then Kame rolls them over, knocking into even more dishes without a care, his full focus on Shige now on top of him. “You know what to do, right?”

He doesn’t, but it doesn’t take a law major to figure it out and Kame’s much more pleasant without his clothes, arching from Shige’s intrusive touch after throwing a tube of lube at him. Shige hops down to stand on the floor and pulls Kame towards him, spreading his thighs at the edge of the table and pausing to appreciate how he looks with his hair all mussed amidst the offset dishes.

“Kato,” Kame grumbles impatiently, and Shige drops his pants and slicks his cock with his lubed hand.

“Shut up,” Shige retorts, rocking forward and burying himself inside Kame with one thrust.

Kame’s next sound is a moan, the table shaking as Shige gets to work and loops his arms around Kame’s thighs, holding him steady as he fucks him. The moans are like a backing track to an AV movie, and Shige thinks Kame missed his calling as they make him get hotter, move faster and Kame bounces on the table from Shige’s efforts.

“Fuck,” Shige gasps, and Kame nods as he stretches a shaky hand down his lean torso to wrap around his erection. He immediately tightens around Shige and pulls a groan from Shige’s throat, making him thrust harder to push through the resistance, and Kame’s body starts to shudder as he fists himself unabashedly.

He hits something inside Kame that has him screaming again, this time out of pleasure as Shige watches Kame’s cock twitch in his own hand and squirt onto his chest. Then his eyes flash open and glare at Shige, which inexplicably pushes Shige over the edge and has him rushing to pull out, joining the mess on Kame’s skin with his own.

Shige almost falls over from exhaustion, catching himself with both hands on either side of Kame as he rushes to catch his breath and calms down. He opens his eyes to see Kame staring at him, lethally, and Shige grabs one of the napkins to clean him up.

“You owe me dinner,” Kame mutters breathlessly, and Shige feels like he finally won.


End file.
